


"I can explain"

by bluxboi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Chikage is a little shit, Itaru is worried for his senpai, M/M, are they dating? maybe? even I'm not sure, banters, but wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluxboi/pseuds/bluxboi
Summary: Chikage asked Itaru for a favour - based on a twitter request
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 18





	"I can explain"

Itaru found himself walking into an alleyway at the deserted part of Veludo Way after a strange phonecall from his one unromantic senpai, Utsuki Chikage.

_ "Bring your car to [address]. Quickly." _

_ Chikage's voice sounded breathy, as if the man had just ran a marathon. _

_ "Okay?" _

_ "Hurry." _

_ And with that one word, the call ended. _

"What is he doing in this shady as hell place anyway?" Itaru grumbled to himself.

After walking for 5 minutes (because his car couldn't go through the rest of the narrow road), Itaru finally found Chikage....hunched over and holding his side, leaning on a wall.

"Senpai!?" Itaru rushed to Chikage's side to help the man stand. "What–"

"I can... explain." Chikage said weakly.

"You better fucking do, senpai." Itaru's voice was stained with worry, betraying his harsh words that were meant to sound angry.

"Yeah, yeah." Chikage chuckled, then grunted from the pain.

"You should shut up and help me by walking more. Ugh. Why do I have to carry you like this? You're too heavy!"

"You're just weak." Chikage teased.

"Excuse me?!” Itaru huffed. "You know I can just leave you here, right?"

"But you won't." Chikage stated matter-of-factly...and he was right, of course. Itaru would never admit it though.

Itaru somehow succeeded opening the car's door while holding Chikage up. After throwing his senpai to the passenger seat (gently), he got into the driver's seat and turned on the car.

"No hospital." Chikage warned him.

"Hah!?" Itaru shrieked. "What do you– You know what? Whatever. You better have a good reason for whatever situation this is."

"I know."

"And you better compensate me for this, senpai. I wasted my gaming time because of this." Itaru complained.

"Of course you did." Chikage responded. Amusement clear in his voice, but also a little fond.

"Yeah. So you better treat me lunch or something next time."

"Fine." Chikage relented. "You can pick the place, Chigasaki."

"Eh? Seriously? Nice! I'll pick an expensive place then."

"Spare me.."

"Nope. No way. You can't take back your words, senpai."

"Right... It's a date then."

Chikage was met with silence. He glanced at Itaru from the corner of his eyes and noticed that the younger man was blushing.

"How can you say that in this kind of situation..." Itaru mumbled.

Chikage couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"You still have to explain to me what happened though."

"Ah... So that didn't work, huh..."

"Senpai!"

Chikage snorted. "That was a joke." A pause. "When we get home, okay?"

Itaru sighed. "Okay."


End file.
